The objective of this study is to evaluate the long term effect of fish oil supplementation to cyclosporin or cyclosporin or FK506 therapy in transplant patients on glomerular filtration rate. It will also determine if fish oil supplementation decreases serum uric acid levels, to reduce the risk of gouty arthritis.